


旧文合集

by nenewang



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenewang/pseuds/nenewang
Summary: 就一些以前写的文一起po上来。





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知的，迦尔纳和电子产品不太对付。  
硬要挑出个罪魁祸首来加以指责的话，这全是他积年累月养成的勤俭造成的错。但说句公道话，若你处于每年的训练比赛都费用不菲，又是一个庞大家庭家中长子的情况下，你在面对最新面世的数码设备时，也得再三却步。  
谢天谢地，托学业的福，至少迦尔纳对电脑的操作使用不像他刚接触它时的那么笨拙。  
而智能手机又是另一回事了。  
有时候，这简直令人难以置信，迦尔纳在他二十几岁的年纪，活得却活像上了年纪保守封闭的老大爷。对他来说，手机的功能仅限于打电话和发短讯就已经足够。随着现代科技崛起流行起来的各类社交软件，半点没有吸引他的兴趣。社交网络使他困惑不解，因为他对于他人的日常活动、恋爱状态、兴趣爱好毫无好奇心，也不太懂为什么有人狂热地热衷于分享自己的生活。  
倒不是说迦尔纳对这种行为抱着批判的态度，他还不是那种极端地抵制社交网络的人。在他渐渐因为成绩人气大涨之后，迦尔纳也拥有了一个推特账号。不过那更像是一个发布通知的官方平台，他的团队会在上面公布一些关于商演的资讯，或是他新赛季的节目选曲。而迦尔纳早就在一开始把密码给忘得一干二净。  
齐格飞，正相反地，就属于喜欢在网络平台上与人互动的那类人。他曾经幼稚地捧着手机向迦尔纳抱怨，为什么他对自己在推特上的关注毫无反应。在Instagram风靡起来之后，更是变本加厉地在账号上传送日常照片，主要范围包括但不限于迦尔纳的单人照，两个人的合照，以及他们那只蔚为壮观的大金毛的各类动态。直到他的经纪人再也无法忍受这样的曝光率，委婉地提醒他要保持影星应有的神秘感，齐格飞才有所收敛，降低了更新的频率。  
迦尔纳更换智能手机是在他和齐格飞交往的第二年，他的翻盖全键盘手机终于在多年的负重下寿终正寝，光荣退休。齐格飞期待已久，立马送给他一款和自己一模一样的，当下正火爆的智能机。  
于是，一场伟大的手机探索之旅就开始了。  
迦尔纳真的不怎么明白，他的新手机到底和他有什么仇怨。当他握着它准备观看屏幕上的内容时，画面便自动地转了个方向。等到迦尔纳歪着脑袋，让视线扭转到与它一致时，这该死的手机又自得其乐地上下颠倒，让迦尔纳的努力付之东流。这讨厌的玩意就像搞笑片里的光环主角一样狡猾，但迦尔纳是那么好脾气的一个人，几次尝试之后他摸索出了规则，决定在屏幕翻转的第一时刻，就轻手轻脚地把它放在自己的腿上保持平衡，然后偏头盯着屏幕。  
问题彻底得到解决是有一晚齐格飞洗完澡出来，发现他坐在床上姿势别扭地用手机阅读电子书。当男人意识到发生了什么的时候，他给了迦尔纳一个介乎于快要融化和痛苦憋笑的表情，接着从迦尔纳的手中将手机拿过来，熟练地戳弄了几下。  
那个晚上，迦尔纳第一次听说，有种功能叫做方向锁定。  
其实，在迦尔纳的手里，他的新手机使用最多的功能依旧是打电话和发简讯。一段短暂的坚持之后，他还是放弃了用手机阅读，因为屏幕上的光令他的眼睛很容易疲劳，而且他个人还是更偏好纸质书籍的质感。  
但偶尔的偶尔，他也有心情去研究一下齐格飞在他的手机上下载的游戏。就像现在，他坐在冰场的后台，从比赛场上结束自己的表演下来后没多久。这不能算是他发挥最好的一次，只是众多比赛中稀松平常的表现，但目前他排位在首，剩下的全待最后两名选手今夜是否能成功逆转。  
几分钟之前他还在一直剧烈地喘着气，现在他的呼吸已经平复下来，归于和缓。披在肩头的外套很暖和，更暖和的是抱在他腰上的双手。迦尔纳舒舒服服地靠着他身后那个人，感受到对方耳畔的发丝亲昵地磨蹭着自己的脸颊，下巴温柔地抵在肩上。耳机里循环着一段三十分钟长的雨声，淅淅沥沥的声音通过耳机传到各自的耳中，在气氛火热的赛场下，划出一片小小的宁静。  
迦尔纳就在这样的片刻中漫不经心地摆弄着他的手机，随手点开了界面上的游戏图标。他不怎么擅长玩这个，每次晃动几下屏幕，画面里那个长嘴巴的绿色小怪物就跳了个空，绝望地直直坠落。迦尔纳从没在这个游戏上玩过三千分，每当他感觉自己似乎渐渐掌握窍门的时候，那个小玩意就这么摔了下来。  
也许是耳机里反复出现的咻咻声让齐格飞无法置之不理，几番游戏过后，迦尔纳身后的男人忍不住开口，友善地主动提出：“要我教你怎么玩吗？”  
宽大的手掌覆在迦尔纳的手背上，托着迦尔纳的双手，连同他手中的手机一起捧在手心里。迦尔纳点点头。他并不真的争强好胜到要在一个休闲游戏上取得高分。当他深陷在齐格飞的怀中时，想到这是这一年的最后一场比赛，在这结束之后，他可以和他的男友一起窝在沙发上，就像这样亲密无间地倚靠着彼此，捧着杯子喝甜腻腻的草莓摩卡。  
准确来说，是齐格飞在喝草莓摩卡，可他会凑过来，给迦尔纳一个甜蜜的吻。  
那就是一年之中迦尔纳最享受的时光。  
运动员出神地想着，双眼也变得暖洋洋的。他朝后仰了仰，更加贴近背后肌肉触感绝佳的电影明星，心安理得地纵容自己的手笨拙地操作着，让小怪物再一次咻得一声掉下来。


	2. Chapter 2

厨房里乱糟糟的，一团狼藉。  
料理台深色的大理石台面上像是刚结束了一场战役。纸浆托里的鸡蛋不幸光荣牺牲，被敲开的鸡蛋壳还残留着些许黏滑的蛋清，凄凄惨惨地堆积在一起。去掉果核的樱桃在糖水里煮软，然后放置冰凉，夹在烤制好的蛋糕胚里，仍然隐约弥散着香甜的气味。烘焙用的搅拌机制作出来的奶油，连同不锈钢制的深碗一起被劫掠而去。而导致了一切祸乱的罪魁祸首，此时手忙脚乱地摆弄着转台，用抹刀推平垒在蛋糕顶层的奶油。  
齐格飞总想像迦尔纳那样，从容不迫地完成烹饪的步骤。迦尔纳就像是那些厨艺比赛里向选手展示技巧的大师一样，能够穿着洁白的衬衫，在短短的半个小时里完成三道风格迥异的早餐，同时桌面上还井井有条，连额前垂下的头发位置都不带乱的。但遗憾的是，齐格飞就和迦尔纳正好相反，每次他料理过后的厨房，就像被飞机轰炸过的灾区，到处都是触目惊心。  
他或许能在银幕前完美地诠释一个三星主厨的起起落落，但现实里，他做不好这个。齐格飞烦躁地叹了口气，挫败地瞪着眼前大小不一的奶油花，纠结着自己是否应该从头来过。  
虽然，以初次尝试的新手水平而言，这蛋糕其实看着还不赖。可他力求尽善尽美。  
毕竟，今天是情人节。  
无可厚非地，在很多人看来，一对相处超过十年，早已交换婚礼誓词的伴侣，似乎没有理由在情人节这一天过多耗费心力。除了这一天之外，他们还有太多更具纪念意义的值得庆祝，周年纪念日、结婚纪念日，又或是某一方的生日。齐格飞喜欢庆祝，特殊的日子意味着他有足够的理由去大张旗鼓地向迦尔纳表白，像是打定主意了要在剩下的时光里填补过去的空缺，他总在每一个节日到来的时候谋划惊喜。  
孩子们对他过分洋溢的热情抱怨不迭。  
当齐格飞毫无预兆地宣布全家外出的旅行计划时，他们会在沙发上迷惑不解地询问原因。在得到为了度过某个纪念日的答复后，两个学龄前儿童苦着脸扳起手指，用稚嫩的声音拖长了开口：“又是纪念日啊？可是之前你也说是什么纪念日……每个月都有纪念日，一月、二月、三月……四月可以有两个纪念日，因为我最喜欢四月……”  
而迦尔纳并不过多的哄劝，只是在一旁揉揉他们的头发，任由两个孩子像顽皮的狮子幼崽一样爬到他的膝盖上。他抬起头看向齐格飞时，嘴角有着微小的笑意，蓝色的双眼中难得闪现着打趣的意味，这让电影明星的心口突然一动，像是恍然之间看到了对方的另一面，又迅速地被他吸引。  
齐格飞不由着迷地凝视着迦尔纳，跟着露出无可奈何的苦笑。  
毋庸置疑，孩子们给他们的生活注入了太多的改变。他们小小的身体里蕴藏着如此强大的力量，强大到能够轻易给两个成年男人带来欢乐，又时不时制造些无关痛痒的烦恼。他们或许是齐格飞所认识的最讨人喜欢的存在了。当他去录制某档节目，或是在片场进行拍摄时，孩子们总能从幕后的工作人员那里得到一堆糖果。迦尔纳在甜食上有着指标明确的限制，这和他身为运动员忌口的习惯脱不了关系，两个孩子在他的言传身教下毅力非凡，乖巧地在回到家后把收到的零食全部上缴。于是借口孩子们喜欢甜食，伺机购买冰淇淋满足口腹之欲的齐格飞，反而成为家中的头号问题分子。  
到了商演接连不断的休赛期，齐格飞会抱着他和迦尔纳的孩子在场馆观看彩排。他热爱听孩子们趴在场边的挡板上，看到迦尔纳干净利落地完成跳跃后发出的惊叹声。灯光追逐着池中的身影，冰刀流畅地在皓银的冰面上划过痕迹，细碎的白发在风中拂动。  
那是他初次见到他时的场景，那是他见证过无数次的姿态，那是他深爱他的模样……  
而孩子们崇拜这样的迦尔纳，就像齐格飞倾慕着迦尔纳一样。  
休息的时候，迦尔纳也会在孩子们兴致勃勃的要求之下，教他们如何滑冰。齐格飞和迦尔纳一同在场边给两个小家伙全副武装地绑上护具，然后注视着他堪称业界传奇的丈夫把孩子们领上冰场。他们跟在他后面跌跌撞撞的姿态像极了笨拙的企鹅，令齐格飞忍俊不禁。迦尔纳倒是颇具业内人士的专业精神，一丝不苟地蹲下身，让孩子们扶住自己的肩膀。  
“这样……明白吗？”  
他伸手按住小家伙的腿，带动着教授他们应该如何动作，让他们感受用刃的轨迹。然后后退几步，让出一点距离，让孩子们尝试着走到自己面前，在他们摔倒之前，牢牢地将孩子们抱在怀中。  
再熟练一点之后，他们会在冰上半是滑半是走地乱跑，一边笑着央求迦尔纳来抓住他们。  
这样的感觉很奇妙，在原本完整的家庭中增添另一重圆满，去接纳两个人的生命里出现新的成员，无偿地给予他们爱，为之欢乐，为之操劳，为之忧虑。  
尽管，齐格飞并非一开始就对领养孩子这个提议点头同意。  
回想起来，即使是迦尔纳，之后也得承认，自己在商量这件事上有点来的不是时候。  
那个当口儿，齐格飞的处境可以称得上是内外交困。网络上，那段他在镜头前有失风度的视频点击率节节攀升，自他复出以来，他的形象还从未受过如此打击。舆论眼看就要和他当年头脑一热公开性取向一样，倒向负面。齐格飞并不意外，或者说，他无暇去关心他人对他的看法。他们恨他，只因为他不是他们所想象的那样。好在玛尔达并没有多说什么，齐格飞知道他脾气火爆的公关一定大为火光，但她还是善良地把火气都撒在了那些可恨的狗仔身上。  
“这一次不是你的错，所以，你最好别给我道歉。那群家伙，我真想一拳揍过去——”  
女公关在电话里咬牙切齿，一副就差把手机给捏碎的架势。齐格飞想要对她表示赞同，却意识到自己已经疲惫到无法出声了。  
他无法好好入睡，夜里他必须起床察看迦尔纳的情况。而闭上眼的时候，刺眼的闪光灯又开始在眼前浮现，八卦记者们的长枪短炮几乎要戳在他的鼻子上。他下意识地伸出手去搂紧他身边的那个人，迦尔纳做了穿刺，不能被推搡到。他让他侧过身埋进自己的怀中，手臂护住迦尔纳的脑袋避免苍蝇一般的人群挤到他的面前。那群扛着相机的人，被这样的举动所刺激，只是更加亢奋。紧随着他们，亦步亦趋，一边朝着迦尔纳大喊着。  
直到齐格飞重新坐回车上，看着先被他护送回车上满头冷汗的迦尔纳，他才意识到自己做了什么。  
而在他的噩梦里，他总被自己没能保护好迦尔纳的结局惊醒。  
在那之后的几天里，玛尔达都不得不设法为他弄来一辆商务车，交代齐格飞用衣服遮住迦尔纳的脸出行。  
唯一令齐格飞感到慰藉的是，迦尔纳在一天天地好起来。和他来势迅猛的病症比起来，痊愈的速度显得分外漫长，但迦尔纳到底是在慢慢打起精神。  
有关于孩子的话题便就在此后的一个晚上被迦尔纳突然提起。齐格飞掀开被子，准备上床的动作僵在一半。他把对方方才的话听得一清二楚，感情上却抵触拒绝，甚至在他反应过来以前，他已经忍不住错愕地明知故问：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说，”迦尔纳神色如常，语气却多了几分郑重其事，他并没有说自己考虑已久，但齐格飞猜得到这番话迦尔纳在心里酝酿多时。“我们领养个孩子吧。”  
齐格飞沉默不语。他不是没和迦尔纳讨论过这件事，不过那是在更早之前，迦尔纳尚未退役的时候。那段时间，迦尔纳正巧又多了一个弟弟，齐格飞为迦尔纳养父母间深厚的感情咋舌，倒不介意欣赏迦尔纳作为家中长子照顾婴儿的模样。男演员心血来潮地向现役运动员建议领养，结果自然被果断拒绝。  
见齐格飞没有回答，迦尔纳继续说下去，他的声音平静，仿佛遭受病痛折磨的那个人并不是他自己一般：“我的情况，你也知道。我不希望你——”  
“迦尔纳，”我不希望你孤独。齐格飞明白他想要说什么，正因为如此，他痛苦地阻止他将那句话说完。高大的男人在这个时刻显得无比可怜，双眼流露出无尽的哀求。那份哀求，打从苏利耶将实情一字不漏地告诉齐格飞之后，就从未停止过。“别说了。只有这件事……求你别再提了。”  
那是多年以来，齐格飞第一次在他们共枕而眠的夜晚里转过身去，留给迦尔纳一个不愿交谈的背影。他知道只要再说下去，他必然会被迦尔纳说服。他喜欢孩子，渴望更加完整的家庭，这一点即使他再尽力掩藏，迦尔纳也全看在眼里。齐格飞心知肚明，自己无法兼顾两头，他无法在迦尔纳患病的时候，同时给孩子足够的关怀。无法应对这种进退维谷的困境，他只能放弃那样的生活。  
身旁响起窸窣的动静，床上的另一个热源轻手轻脚地贴近背后。尖瘦的下巴抵在齐格飞的肩膀，双手试探一般地环住男人的腰际，他的手凉得像冰块一般，让齐格飞感到心痛。他死死握住迦尔纳的手，好像越是用力，对方便就暖得越快。  
“……我在你身边，哪里都不会去的。”齐格飞听到迦尔纳在他身后这样说。  
心里猛地为之震动，他拉住对方的手掌，低下头将脸埋进迦尔纳的手心之中。轻柔的触感落在迦尔纳的手掌间，像是吻，似是泪。片刻之后，齐格飞让迦尔纳的双臂圈在胸口，仿佛心中的一切都要通过起伏的心跳，传达给对方。  
半个月之后的早上，最终，齐格飞还是向迦尔纳妥协了。前提是迦尔纳必须要答应自己，未来抚养孩子，他必须要陪伴在自己身旁。  
于是他们的生命里多了一对兄妹，孩子们一开始惴惴不安，对新的生活充满了恐惧和怀疑。迦尔纳对他们充满了耐心与关怀，齐格飞猜想，迦尔纳在他们身上看到了他自己——当初得到救助，命悬一线的孤儿。而他从不吝于将他得到的爱，施予其他人。等到小家伙们渐渐熟悉了新环境，齐格飞发现他们实际上相当活泼。他对他们抱以溺爱，纵容孩子们在家里翻天覆地。偶尔，齐格飞也为他们不规矩的行为头痛，比如他们老是拒绝称呼他为爸爸，又或者在他抱着他们时，抓着他的长发含进嘴里。  
钥匙插进锁眼里，门锁转动发出响动，门口传来细小的交谈声。齐格飞从胡思乱想中回过神来，加快了手上的动作，把带着苦味的黑巧克力刨成碎屑，洒在白奶油上。他知道迦尔纳带着孩子们回来了，因为那两个快乐的小家伙已经开始在大叫着他的名字，嚷着要齐格飞看爸爸给他们的情人节礼物。  
人们总说，他和迦尔纳的爱情是童话故事。很久以后，他们会意识到，这是一首苦乐参半的长诗。  
但这一刻，齐格飞相信，自己活在梦中。  
因为他的爱，已经回到他身旁。


	3. Chapter 3

齐格飞沿着台阶一路朝下走去，穿过公布比分后为结果而兴奋不已的冰迷，在座无虚席的场馆里找到属于自己的位子。  
此时，他的存在丝毫算不上什么引人注目的事情，只偶尔有两三个观众，在他从他们面前经过时难以置信地打量着他，露出介于迷惑不解又恍然大悟的表情。齐格飞不确定他们是否认出了自己，又或者是笃信在冰场偶遇了一个长得神似电影明星的路人，不过他还是礼貌地向他们回以微笑，尽管缠绕在颈间的围巾其实遮挡住了他的大部分表情。  
围巾、眼镜、大衣，以及束起的长发，有时候他在赛场会是这样的打扮，倒不是为了躲避人们的视线以免被认出来，齐格飞猜在场的这些观众早就对他的出现司空见惯。不，他只是想在这个地方做一个普通人而已，不是那个一言一行都要被人加以评价的演员，仅仅是齐格飞，一个来到赛场为伴侣加油的平凡男人。况且，二月份的冰场实在是冷得令人难以忍受，没有什么比一条宽到足以遮住半张脸的围巾更舒服的了。  
他就座的时候，下一位出场的选手已经脱去披在肩上的外套，在冰场旁准备就绪。齐格飞注视着那个熟悉的身影扶着挡板，躬下身去摘下套在冰刀上的保护套，随后踏上冰面，动作轻盈地滑向场地中心。对方围绕冰场一闪而过的背影点燃了观众们的热情，他们在齐格飞身边呐喊着，摇动手里展开的横幅，直至报幕员的入场介绍将掌声与欢呼推向又一个高峰。  
“下一位参赛者，迦尔纳，来自……”  
迦尔纳在冰面中心站定姿势，仿佛一个信号、一种标记，包围着齐格飞的嘈杂与喧闹迅速沉寂下来。他生出一种错觉，觉得自己现在似乎掉进了幽深的海里，被静谧的氛围呛得呼吸困难，窜动的冷风蛰咬他搭在大腿上的双手，令他只能握紧拳头，坐在座位上动弹不得。然后，柔和优美的钢琴奏响，明朗抒情的乐章缓缓流淌，冰面上的那个人也随之滑行、跳跃、旋转。  
帕格尼尼主题狂想曲第十八变奏，这是一段平和的行板，和迦尔纳以往的风格相差甚远，但他却宛若早已融进了曲子本身，流畅地在音符间舞动。在他以堪称完美的表现落于冰面，完成了最后一个跳跃之后，齐格飞才意识到，自己并非由于冰场的温度寸步难移，而是完全臣服在势不可挡的紧张情绪之下。  
他当然有足够的理由感到紧张，即使他并不是那个出现在冰场上需要完成四周跳的人。这是迦尔纳疗养期结束后的第一个赛季，齐格飞有太多的问题可以担心了。他忧心他现在的体力是否足以支撑他滑完整支节目，顾虑他做完手术之后的双腿是否能够承受跳跃带来的冲击，害怕他会由于失误而摔倒在地，和这些比起来，裁判们无法接受他的新风格已经是最无足轻重的情况。  
但目前为止，一切都好。迦尔纳重返赛场，势如破竹，他在大奖赛上连连取胜，毫无悬念地夺得总决赛冠军。往日严苛的裁判们对他的态度也似乎有所缓和，无论是出于对老将的鼓励也好，还是因为对一反常态表现得柔情满满的迦尔纳由衷喜爱也好，他们总算破天荒地不再吝啬于给他的PCS打出高分。  
怀疑冰场上的迦尔纳简直是在犯傻，齐格飞自然知道这一点，他比任何人都更信任伴侣的能力，也比任何人都要更为滑冰时的迦尔纳着迷。他们第一次相遇，就是在苏黎世的冰场上。彼时，齐格飞对花样滑冰这项运动一无所知，他之所以出现在那儿，完全是由于受到托马斯·爱迪生的邀请。电影明星确信自己对商业演出兴致不大，又碍于后者的身份不得不一同前往，整个晚上齐格飞兴味索然，只暗自期望表演能够快点结束，好让自己来得及去喝上一杯。  
然后，他看到了迦尔纳。  
即便要现在的齐格飞来评价，那或许也是他见过的最为夸张的出场方式了。伴随着低沉而充满异域风情的音乐，一束灯光投向节目的表演者，毛绒绒的红色披风恰似一团火焰，在对方的身体上燃烧。演出人半点没有受到服装的约束，在光滑的冰面上翩然游弋。暧昧缠绵的乐曲变得高亢起来，于是对方的表现也开始变得激烈，当他滑到齐格飞的面前时，电影演员几乎是惊愕地，目不转睛地凝望着他从肩头一把扯下沉甸甸的披风，将它扔在冰面上。  
那一刻，他突然明白，自己为何出现在此地，为何屏住呼吸害怕惊扰这一瞬，为何不愿意眨眼唯恐错失了面前的景象，只是为了他——迦尔纳。  
如雷的掌声响彻全场，场馆内的观众们从座位上站起身，疯狂地用尽他们的全部声音欢呼尖叫。齐格飞有些恍惚，好几秒，他才反应过来，眼下他正坐在四大洲锦标赛的赛场上，而非他与迦尔纳第一次相遇的那个地方。那时，迦尔纳才21岁，正赢得他的第一个世界冠军。这个赛季已经是他的第二个奥运周期结束后的第二年了，送给他的掌声却从来没有减少。齐格飞因之微笑，他喜欢聆听他们为他喝彩的喊叫，这让他了解他的迦尔纳被许多人所喜爱。  
鲜花和玩偶仿佛一阵倾盆大雨，被有备而来的冰迷抛进赛场，仅仅一刹，冰面就被礼物所铺满。还远远没完，齐格飞看着几个粉丝扛着一只巨型的毛绒玩具从台阶上跑下来，站在他前边的看台前，试图扔下去。迦尔纳，毋庸置疑地，发挥着他一如既往的关心与体贴，默默地滑向场边，准备从她们手中接过玩具。  
那句突兀的起哄就是在这时候传来的。起初，齐格飞并没有意识到那位好事者到底在喊什么。直到他周围的人都在看着他，发出善意又带了几分取笑意味的大笑，齐格飞才发现似乎自己这一次成了另一位主角。  
“吻他！这可是情人节！”好事者又一次喊道。群众们似乎觉得这个道理很有说服力，很快便自发地，整齐并充满节奏地把这句话变成有力的口号，一遍又一遍不厌其烦地附和起来。  
“吻——他——！吻——他——！”  
这简直比被NBA的接吻游戏抓住要求接吻还要令人尴尬一百倍，齐格飞相当确信这些起哄的人绝对不是迦尔纳的冰迷，在他的印象里，对方的粉丝通常不是那么喜欢自己和迦尔纳在公共场合表现出亲密举动，尤其是在和滑冰有关的公共场合。不过，当他发现就站在他面前的那几位也加入了这热火朝天的氛围之中时，齐格飞也不是那么确定了。  
凭心而论，齐格飞确实很需要和迦尔纳来一个亲吻。这是情人节，然而感谢不合时宜的赛程，他不得不坐在观众席，悲伤又孤独地看着他的未婚夫在场上比赛。他们甚至没有在这个早上接吻，因为齐格飞醒来的时候，迦尔纳早已起床开始练习了。  
这场比赛后的晚些时候，在迦尔纳回到酒店沐浴完之后，他会从浴室里出来，赤裸着身体仅仅在腰间围着浴巾，走向齐格飞并给他一个吻，然后享受其他那些情侣会热衷的事情。  
这是晚些时候发生的事情，不是现在。现在，迦尔纳站在冰面上，一只手艰难地把那只巨大的卡通龙形玩偶夹在胳膊下，一只手抬在面前。他嘟起嘴唇，一脸认真地看向齐格飞，接着，轻轻地朝掌心吹了口气。  
齐格飞不得不捂住脸来掩饰他脸上的笑容，他知道，他现在笑起来太傻了。尽管，他还是没能阻止那个晚上场馆里的所有人，包括评委席上的裁判，把他发红的耳根看得一清二楚。


	4. Chapter 4

“啧——”  
迦尔纳站在洗手池前吐掉最后一口水时，听到短促的泄露痛意的嘶气声。他直起身，抬起头。镜子里的另一个人果不其然地拧紧两道眉毛，一副呲牙咧嘴的模样，半边脸上滑稽地覆盖着丰盈的泡沫，惯用手攥紧了刮胡刀压在洗漱台上，另一只手绕过赤裸的胸前，手掌托着下巴，食指按住刮去肥皂的皮肤。那一处，由于不慎，被锋利的刀片刮破一道小口，渗出一点刺眼的红色。  
令人免不了连连称奇的是，即使发生了这么一桩惨案，受害者本人仍然睡眼惺忪，好像些许皮肉之苦不足以让他清醒过来一般。  
典型的早晨的齐格飞。迦尔纳转过肩膀，侧着脸注视着他，同时默默地在心里说。  
早晨的齐格飞有着许多缺点，比如说他总是起得很晚，并且缺乏忍耐力，任何打扰到他休息的行为都会让他火气飞涨；他在浴室花的时间太长，因为他总是奢侈地坚持使用刮胡刀，而不是电动剃须刀，尤其当他处于睡意朦胧的状态下时，这段时间就被拖得更长了。  
迦尔纳并不是打从一开始就了解这些缺点的，没有人会在约会的时候告诉他的心仪对象：“抱歉，早上的我会变得不可理喻。”不，迦尔纳真正开始意识到这个“早晨的齐格飞”的存在时，他已经搬过去和他同居好一阵了。现在回想起来，他第一次错愕地注视着齐格飞差点把洁面乳挤在牙刷上，眼疾手快地抽掉了对方手里的东西，帮他挤好牙膏的时候，也许就注定了在接下来的日子里，他对他其他得寸进尺的毛病都全盘接受了。  
“让我来吧。”迦尔纳说。齐格飞听话地面对着他，朝迦尔纳的方向走近了半步，将剃须刀交到他手中。  
温格木制的手柄握起来比想象中的更易掌控，迦尔纳轻轻地托着齐格飞的下巴，发现他已经享受地闭上眼睛，等待着自己从中断的地方继续服务。他的脸，因为热水的缘故，自然散发着湿润的热气。一股苦橙花清新的味道交织着。迦尔纳喜欢这味道。他经常注视着齐格飞熟练地将剃须膏涂抹在脸上，心不在焉地用柔软的獾毛刷子打着小圈，让浓厚的泡沫软化新长出来的胡须，这股味道就在他的漫不经心下充盈着整个浴室。  
刀片轻快地划过脸庞，刮去白色的泡沫，洁净的皮肤重新裸露出来。迦尔纳的手谨慎地动作着，甚至连呼吸都尽量小心翼翼地拖长了。他不怎么习惯这个，比起齐格飞的生活，他自己过得更像个苦行僧。但他永远不介意沉迷于齐格飞向自己展示这一切。他垂下手去漂洗刮刀，出神地凝望着对方，齐格飞看上去悠然自得，肌肉健美的线条在呼吸中起伏，有趣的是他在别人眼中从来都是可靠的对象，而此刻迦尔纳却真真切切地感受到他在依靠着自己。  
剃须的过程实际上很快，迦尔纳刮去最后一寸泡沫。把剃须刀放回架子上后，他伸出手，细心地抚摸着齐格飞的脸，确认还有没有遗漏。对方，就是在这个时候，握住了他的手贴在脸颊上，吐出的热息洋洋洒洒地落在掌心，嘴唇胡闹似的在手掌中亲来吻去。  
“终于醒了？”迦尔纳镇定自若地抽回手，将须后水敷在他的脸颊上。  
“如果你吻我一下，”齐格飞双眼清亮，笑着把他揽进怀里，开口说，“我会醒得更快些。”


End file.
